


Wizards in Space

by LiviDol



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, american wizarding world
Genre: space wizards, wizards in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviDol/pseuds/LiviDol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can wizards travel in space?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards in Space

You stared down at paper clutched in your hand. Your gaze shifted back to the castle in front of you, the place where you had been going to school for the past four years. The school was the only home you knew. And you felt connected to the boy wizard across the pond that felt the same way about his school. No family, but a home inside magic walls. 

He left. Why couldn’t you? He left and never came back and look at him now. A job, and a family. A legacy.

You knew, in your heart, that you could leave Ilvermorny. To turn, into the crisp night air, and start new.

The letter in your hand was your answer. The answer to the questions you had always wanted to know.

You looked up at the stars, and you knew. You knew you could go.

But could you leave magic behind. Forever?

You took another look at the letter in your hand. NASA’s logo in the top of the page. The “Congratulations! You’ve been accepted,” both mocked and welcomed you. You crumpled the letter into your fists.

You made your choice.


End file.
